


Passing the Ship Torch

by Queen_OfThe_Universe



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Humor, M/M, Posted to AO3 in 2020, Posted to ff.net on 2007, Romance, relationships, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-06
Updated: 2007-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_OfThe_Universe/pseuds/Queen_OfThe_Universe
Summary: Warrick passes the Ship Torch to Greg so that he may finally get what he's been waiting seven years for. Based on a dream I had the night beforeA La Cartpremiered which actually came partly true! NG slash
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes





	Passing the Ship Torch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The night before “A La Cart” premiered I had a dream that Warrick took off his wedding ring because he’d divorced Tina. He gave it to Greg while Nick was standing nearby, though the only reason I have is because Greg lost something valuable of his own, and Warrick thought his ring could replace that. Now, in that ep, the divorce actually happened, but I’m wondering really WHY Warrick gave the ring to Greg in my dream. This story is one slightly humorous, cute theory into the relationships on CSI. TPTB = The Powers That Be, as known in the forums.

“Why are we in the writers offices?” Nick asked as he, Warrick, and Greg snuck into a dark building.   


“Official business requires an official office,” Warrick replied. 

Once they were inside an office with the door shut Warrick turned to face his friends.

“Greg, I know there’s something you’ve been wanting for a long time from our conversations before.”

Greg nodded. “Seven years. But what does that have to do with anything?”

Nick looked between them in confusion as Warrick pulled off his wedding ring.

“TPTB gave me this when I married Tina, when they finally allowed a sub relationship to GSR.”

Greg’s face fell. “Why are you taking it off?”

“She wanted more screen time and I couldn’t convince her that we were the Sub Ship to GSR, that, we weren’t even technically a Ship, that we didn’t even have a nickname like everyone else. You know: Cuff ‘Em, Yo!Bling, The Love... She couldn’t handle it, so we broke up.”

“But you’ve still got the Ship Torch,” Greg nodded towards the ring. “Why would you pass up Yo!Bling?”

“Because, I’ve had my time in the Ship light on the show. Granted it wasn’t long, but it’s time I pass this on to someone else more deserving. At least for a little while. That Yo!Bling does look really good.” Warrick chuckled.

“What do you mean?” 

Greg’s hands began to shake uncontrollably as Warrick placed the ring in his hand.

“I’m passing this to you, so that you can get what you’ve been waiting for.” Warrick smiled as Greg’s eyes widened and patted Nick on the back. “The Love sounds nice.” Then he was gone, the door shutting quietly behind him. 

Greg turned to face Nick, his cheeks in a bright blush. 

“I’m sorry, my hands are shaking and they won’t stop.”

“I could do something,” Nick began, the confusion gone and hope in his eyes. “No. It’s against the rules.”

“Rules were made to be broken, Nicky,” Greg whispered, looking up at the older man through his lashes. “Sometimes you just have to screw TPTB.” 

Nick reached out and took Greg’s shaking hands in his and instinctively began to rub small circles into them. Greg smiled a wide smile that easily lit up the room.

“You’ve really wanted this all along?”

“I’ve been screwing TPTB for years. I just want the world to know how I feel about you...except Ecklie. We can be cannon and...best of all...I can kiss you on national television! Besides, you and I both know how many times we’ve ad-libbed the subtext for our relationship into the plot.” 

“I lost count.” Nick smiled, then looked worried. “Please tell me I can love you without repercussions.”

Greg held up the ring Warrick had given him. 

“I’ve got the Ship Torch to prove it.”

Nick pulled Greg closer. “Screw TPTB. I love our Ship name. And I love you.”

Their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. 

“I love you too... and our nickname.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m not all that sure if this turned out well or not. As I was writing it, it seemed like it would be a good fit for the Defining Moments of The Love wiki, so I did my best to keep the word count below 500. Let me know what you think, please (and thanks!) And I might put it up on the wiki in support of the boys. I really hope you liked it!  
> To check out this wiki, and send your support along with many other writers and artists please go to defingingmomentsofthelove(dot)wetpaint(dot)com. If you already have a wetpaint account through the Official CSI wiki, it will work on this one too!
> 
> Final Word Count (minus A/Ns): 499


End file.
